In My Arms
by Midge90
Summary: OneShot Songfic. Aang is awake at night, and starts thinking. Kataang. Enjoy!


A/N: I had the idea of this while I was supposed to be working. So, naturally, this came first. Just a oneshot, but i quite like it. its one of my favourite songs, and i hope ive done it justice. Enjoy, and tell me what you think! The song is In My Arms by Snow Patrol.

* * *

_**Tell me something that I know**_

_**Just something that I understand**_

_**I need to taste the warming glow**_

_**Of your medicating hands**_

He wondered how it was she had so much power over him. Anything she wanted, anything she needed, he would give his all to provide. And yet, it seemed all for nothing. Maybe she would kiss his cheek once or twice, but it was so little compared to what he craved. What he desired more than anything. He would run to the end of the world, happily facing three Ozai's at once, if it meant she were safe, if she knew he cared.

And yet, the one time he gathered up the courage, the time he felt so sure he would die trying to stop the Fire Lord, he had kissed her. She had kissed back, ever so briefly. The Invasion day may just have been the best day of his life for that reason. But he wanted more. More than that one snatched kiss. For him to be able to kiss her every second of every day, that is what he fought for.

_**I know I'm ready for your love**_

_**I just don't understand it**_

_**There is a silent pact of trust**_

_**That I never could admit**_

And yet, there were times he held out in hope that she returned his depthless love. Every healing session on his back was fifteen minutes of heaven, and every time she stopped, he wanted more. The times they were Waterbending together, as few and far between as they were now his Earthbending and Firebending training took priority, provided that vital alone time with her that left him desperate for more.

She was his best friend, and he was hers. There was something between them, from the moment she had cracked open the iceberg, and he had made a quip about penguin sledding. She trusted him, and he trusted her, beyond anything that he had ever felt before. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

_**You look so fragile I could break**_

_**But I try to hold myself**_

_**Together for the both of us**_

_**But in truth I'm just as scared**_

There were times, times when it just became too much. When she would happily curl up and fall asleep, Sokka snoring softly on her other side, Toph secure in her earth shelter, Zuko on his own over the other side of the campsite. Him wide awake on Appa's tail.

Tonight was one of the worst. Bright moonlight shone down into the clearing they were calling their home for the night, illuminating every aspect, leaves and grass shimmering brightly. Her sleeping form perfectly outlined in the soft glow.

The warm Fire Nation summer meant it was far too hot for sleeping bags, and she slept on top of it instead. For such an amazing girl, she looked so small curled up barely a metre from his adoring eyes.

_**I just want to watch you sleep**_

_**As you lie here beside me**_

_**So close your eyes I'll guard the door**_

_**And when you wake you'll wake with me**_

Beautiful. Stunning. Wonderful. Breathtaking. Perfect. Ask him to describe her in one word, and five come out at the same time. And lying here tonight, he can see why. The dark brown hair frames her face, like waves of chocolate falling carefree down her shoulders, soft, smooth. He has never seen hair like hers, in all of the four nations, before or after his iceberg imprisonment.

Her eyes. Captivating, cool, cerulean. Every time his eyes found hers, it was almost impossible to look away. They held a depth, a fascination, that he could barely overcome. Nothing else mattered, and although she inevitably broke any eye contact, looking into those eyes would forever send chills down his spine. So cool, that any time he faltered, any time he hesitated, any time that the fire of self-doubt and failure threatened to rage through him unchecked, he could find solace there. Those pools of brilliant blue, calming him, soothing him. Reminding him that she was there. For him.

His eyes moved downwards. Blushing slightly as he passed her breast, he followed the slender curve of her arms. Slim, yet possessing so much power over him, and over her element. He wondered whether she realised what she did to him when she wrapped him in those arms, in one of her glorious hugs. Toph obviously had found out, watching his heart rate skyrocket until it was a fevered rabbaroo pounding at his rib cage, his face heating up until he could cook Sokka a steak on his cheek, his breathing stopped until she moved away, just in case he whispered three words he could never say to her as he exhaled.

_**So now I'm telling you the reason I'm all messed up**_

_**Just have to look me in the eye and I fall apart**_

_**Please let me hold you till I know we are both through this**_

_**I couldn't live another day without you here in my arms.**_

Now, while she was asleep, was the only time he could say it. He smiled.

"I love you Katara..."

And she smiled back...


End file.
